la sauvegarde
by xarinam
Summary: Balthier, Fran et Vaan se sont enfuis de la prison mais il y a de grands dangers dans le désert. Et si Vaan mourait et que ça détruisait Balthier parce qu'il l'aimait aurait-il une seconde chance?


Balthier, Fran et Vaan voyageaient tous les trois dans le désert de l'ouest en direction de Rabanastre juste après qu'ils soient sortis de la prison à Nivalda. Le pirate du ciel pensait au départ que l'adolescent serait une gène et qu'il les ralentirait mais en faite non, car il se débrouillait très bien aux combats et un bon guerriers est toujours recherché dans ces moments là. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient, ils devraient arrivés dans deux ou trois jours minimum, enfin si tout ce passait bien, mais le brun était sûr qu'il ne se passerait rien car vers Rabanastre, les monstres ne sont pas très fort alors à moins qu'ils tombent sur un juge où sur un chasseur de prime ils n'avaient vraiment rien à craindre.

Etant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté une seule fois depuis la veille au soir, ils étaient tous épuisés même la vierra et trouvèrent une sorte de grotte où ils pouraient passé la nuit. Vaan c'était allongé par terre tandis que le pirate s'était assis le dos contre les pierres mais Fran commença déjà a ressortir de la grotte.

Fran : Je vais chercher du bois. La nuit va bientôt tomber et il fera très froid.

Les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et Balthier regardait l'autre sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il était très étonné. Déjà pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le désert il avait remarqué que la chaleur ne le génait pas du tout tandis que lui ne supportait pas du tout mais en tant que meneur il avait dût continuer a avancer sans s'arrêter, et là, le jeune voleur avait l'air juste épuisé par la longue marche car il se releva et commença a sortir.

Balthier : Où tu vas?

Vaan : Euh... Je pensais qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Balthier : Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera revenu dans cinq minutes.

Vaan : Hey sa va?!

L'autre ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus jeune avait une sorte d'inquiétude dans sa voix et qu'il s'était agenouillé à côté de lui et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il respirait un peu trop rapidement.

Balthier : Oui t'inquiet... Je trouve qu'il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût.

Vaan : Attends... Si tu supportais pas la chaleur on aurait pût faire des pauses.

Balthier : Oui et si les impériaux qui nous poursuivent nous auraient rattrapé on aurait dit quoi? Attendez deux minutes il fait trop chaud on fait une ptite pause?

Vaan : On devrait peut être pas s'arrêter pour la nuit alors...

Balthier : Si tu veux te perdres, te congeler ou mourir vas-y, moi je suis le premier rôle je n'en n'ai pas le droit.

Le blond regarda le désert pendant quelques secondes puis s'assit sans rien dire tandis que l'autre avait refermé les yeux... Enfin c'est ce qu'il fesait croire car il entrouvait légèrement un oeil pour regarder le jeune voleur. Et comme il l'avait affirmé la vierra arriva quelques minutes après avec des morceaux de bois et elle alluma rapidement le feu car la nuit était déjà tombé et les deux hommes commençaient à avoir froid. Après avoir discuté pendant un bon moment du chemin qu'ils allaient devoir emprinter le lendemain, Vaan s'endormit rapidement et Balthier continuait de le regarder sans s'en rendre compte que Fran l'observait aussi.

Fran : J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

Balthier : Une tempête de sable?

Fran : Non... Je ne sais pas trop...

Balthier : Bah on vera bien.

Fran : Tu t'intéresse beaucoup à ce voleur.

Balthier : C'est normal il a réussi à nous prendre le nithilite avant nous.

Fran : Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas que pour ça.

Balthier : Ah vraiment? On en reparlera demain là le premier rôle a besoin de repos.

Elle sourit pendant que l'autre s'allongeait confortablement et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le lendemain ils étaient vite partit pour Rabanastre mais aucun d'eux pouvait imaginer ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui. Il était midi, le soleil était à son zénith et aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'un monstre sortit du sable et il frappa de toutes ses forces le blond qui se retrouva par terre plusieurs mêtres plus loin.

Balthier : Vaan!

Le pirate essaya de le rejoindre mais malheureusement le monstre lui bloquait la route. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était très puissant et étant donné que Balthier et Fran le savait ils firent bien attention de ne l'attaquer qu'à distance ce qui les arrangeait bien vu qu'il maniait un pistolet et un arc. Une dizaine de minute plus tards, le monstre vaincu s'engoufrait dans le sable leur permettant de rejoindre le blond qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Le brun posa la tête du plus jeune sur son genou et esseya de le réveiller mais sans effet, Fran se rapprocha d'eux et posa sa main sur la carotide puis après quelques secondes elle l'enleva pour la mettre sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Fran : Il est mort...

Il arrêta donc d'essayer de le réveiller et le plaça délicatement dans ses bras.

Balthier : On l'enterre, on retournera à Rabanastre, on prend le Sillage et on se casse de cet empire!

Fran : Tu tenais vraiment à lui...

Balthier : Que je tenais à lui ou non n'a plus d'importance.

Après l'avoir entéré, ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à trouver un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri et dès que Fran s'endormit il libéra enfin les larmes qu'ils retenait depuis qu'il avait vu le corps sans vie du blond.

* * *

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il avait encore envie de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas que Fran le voit donc il sortit mais il se heurta à Vaan... Quand il le vit il resta la bouche ouverte et l'autre le regardait en penchant la tête.

Vaan : Qu'est-ce que t'as? On dirait que t'es malade.

Balthier : Non non non ça va.

Vaan : Fran! Balthier est malade!

Sa coéquipière les rejoignit mais le brun la rassura en posant une main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et commença a partir.

Balthier : Bon on y va?

Vaan trouvait qu'il agissait étrangement ce matin donc il regarda la vierra pour qu'elle lui explique mais la seule chose qu'elle fit ce fût de hausser les épaules.

* * *

Une heure qu'ils avançaient. Balthier faisait très attention à l'environnement car il ne voulait pas que la veille se réalise à nouveau c'est pourquoi il gardait toujours un oeil sur le blond. La vierra avait bien remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude donc elle le rejoignit.

Fran : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Balthier : J'ai entendu que des grosses bestioles bien dangereuses vivaient par là.

Fran : Et tu penses qu'on sera des proits faciles.

Il ne lui répondit pas car il remarqua que quelque chose bougeait sous le sable et fonçait droit sur le blond donc le brun n'hésita pas une seconde et poussa le blond qui se retrouva par terre et Balthier s'attendait à faire un petit vol mais le monstre n'avait pas décidé ça. Il le tenait dans ses crocs. La douleur fût si fulgurante que l'autre s'évanouït. Fran réagit imédiatement en tirant dans les yeux du monstre alors que Vaan était tellement choqué que sa aurait pût être lui...

Après plusieurs flèches dans les yeux le monstre finit enfin par lacher le corps de Balthier. Le blond fonça sur lui pour éloigner le brun de la créature. Dès que Vaan l'avait mit à l'abri la vierra l'avait rejoins. Elle commença a vérifier ces blessures pendant que l'autre pleurait en lui tenant la main...

Vaan : Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de faire ça?!

Fran : Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Elle se releva en lui souriant et commença a partir.

Fran : Je vais voir si je peux trouver un truc qui pourait le soigner un peu mieux.

Le blond n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et ce dernier commença a se réveiller et sa première réaction fût de faire une grimage de douleur

Vaan : Balthier! Sa va?

Balthier : J'ai connu mieux. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Vaan : Parce que je suis amoureux d'un con qui se prend pour un héro et qui a risqué sa putain de vie pour moi!

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il avait dit mais il remarqua que le brun souriait.

Vaan : Je viens de t'insulter et tu sourris?!

Balthier : Tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Vaan : Qu... QUOI?!!! Non!!! T'as dût mal entendre!!!! J'ai jamais dit ça!!!

Le blond rougissait pendant que l'autre appuya sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune pour faire descendre sa tête et l'embrasser.

Balthier : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et ils se reembrassèrent.


End file.
